


【岩及】Love Letter

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 未來捏造





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　熱燙燙的平底鍋上擺著兩片培根，啪噠啪噠在鍋上跳動，噗滋噗滋狂亂地噴油，肉類的香氣滿溢廚房。烤箱叮的一聲宣告自己已完成任務，味噌湯啵囉啵囉滾得熱烈，男人把火轉小，捧著盤子將麵包拿出來，又放了新的進去，扭了計時器，比剛才的五分鐘少一點，烤箱內的燈管再次亮起，緩慢地加熱露著雪白柔軟肚子的吐司。

　　回到瓦斯爐前的男人將培根撈起，就鍋內的油敲了兩顆雞蛋進去，看著蛋白逐漸凝固成型，將火轉小讓它慢慢煎熟。從冰箱拿出事先處理好的生菜沙拉分成兩份，關掉平底鍋下的火，拿出烤好的吐司，此時客廳傳來開門聲，聽著腳步聲朝著廚房而來。

　　「再過一會就能吃早餐了。」黑髮男人將蛋鏟起分配到兩個盤子上，接著問道：「及川，你沙拉要什麼醬？」

　　「有什麼醬可以選？」咕嚕咕嚕喝下大半杯水的及川反問。

　　「千島醬、和風醬跟油醋醬都有，你如果要其他的我現在做也可以。」

　　「和風醬就可以了。」

　　「你去把它冰箱拿出來淋在沙拉上，順便幫我淋一點，我盛完湯就好了。」

　　「好──！」

 

　　面對面坐在餐桌上一起吃早餐，對聚少離多的兩人是件新鮮的事情，他們少有這種機會。木筷落在盤子的頓聲輕得難以聽到，叉子插入沙拉盆，折斷許多新鮮青翠的蔬菜，叭嘰插進小番茄中，嘶地嵌入切塊的蘋果中。微燙的味噌湯熨熱剛醒來的腸胃，放下的湯瓢和不鏽鋼鍋相觸發出咚的一聲。兩人靜靜地吃著早餐，時不時對到眼，相視一笑，電視正開著，播報聲流淌在小小的公寓內，陽光灑進屋內，為兩人鍍上一層金。

　　岩泉看了手機，發現上班時間要到了，他加快了用餐的速度，把盤子內的食物全掃進胃裡，將碗盤全部疊起放進水槽，抓起西裝外套，拎著公事包，在玄關穿鞋的岩泉告訴及川碗盤放著等他回來洗就好。

　　說完穿上外套打開門正要跨出去的岩泉，被對方按住肩膀動不了。

　　及川將他的領帶推到頂，把白襯衫的領子從外套內翻出來，將外套的扣子扣好，在對方的嘴角落下短短輕輕的吻，告訴他路上小心，接著目送他出門。

　　回到餐桌旁，及川端起味噌湯喝了一口。

　　「好鹹。」

 

　　碗盤掛著稀稀落落的水珠，太陽光穿過顆顆晶瑩的水珠，在天花板散射出七色彩光。

　　及川躺在沙發上翻滾，忙碌的賽季剛結束，他拿到了一週的休假，然而身為上班族的岩泉依然要上班。

　　「好希望每天都是假日，這樣小岩就能在家陪我了……」雖然我們在家裡也不會做什麼，兩個人安靜地各據公寓的角落，或躺在他的腿上，或倚靠對方的背，和他呼吸同個空間的空氣，這樣就很幸福。想到過去的相處，及川嘴角不由得勾起淡淡的笑。

　　他坐起身，拍拍自己的臉，告訴自己在對方回來前得做點事。

 

　　拎起髒衣服半滿的籃子，及川簡單分個類，加入洗衣精和柔軟精，剩下的工作就交給洗衣機了。

　　把掛在陽台的衣服收進房間，及川掏出手機記了時，免得自己忘了曬衣服，到時還得再洗一次。

　　將襯衫掛在掛燙機上簡單燙過一遍，其他衣服摺好收進櫃子裡，及川確認各類衣服擺放的位子時，摸到櫃子深處藏了一個東西，四四方方又有點堅固，他伸手拿了出來。

　　那是一個體積不大的鞋盒，盒子幾乎裝滿卻很輕，他忍不住猜想裡面裝著些什麼，讓那個人特意裝盒收在衣櫃內，像是非常珍藏一般。克制不住好奇心的及川打開了盒子，卻他不知道他打開的盒子是──潘朵拉的盒子。

 

　　吃完飯、洗完澡，回家休息過好一會的岩泉才脫離上班緊張的壓力，坐在沙發上打遊戲等待過場時，他想到今天晚上的及川有點怪怪的，變得很安靜，完全不像他。吃飯吃到一半就盯著我的臉出神去了，問他為什麼在發呆，他吞吞吐吐說不出個所以然。

　　岩泉嘆了口氣，把手機插上充電線，丟在桌上，走進房間，挖出專屬及川的吹風機，等他洗完澡幫他吹頭髮。

 

　　左手握著吹風機輕輕地搖晃，右手撥弄髮絲，讓熱風穿過髮間帶走上頭的水份。岩泉關掉吹風機，倒了點髮油在手上，厚實的手按在頭皮上，恰到好處的力道，些許的痠疼後是放鬆的舒坦。被按得昏昏欲睡的及川差點就夢周公去了，岩泉的一句話瞬間讓他清醒過來。

　　「……所以，你今天晚上是怎麼了？」

　　「我……你都發現了嗎？」

　　「我什麼都不知道，只是你不太正常。」岩泉的手從頭皮移往肩頸，及川舒服發出低低的呻吟，岩泉情不自禁在他的臉頰上偷了個吻。

　　按摩結束，岩泉收拾起瓶瓶罐罐，及川坐在床上，低著頭，似乎在考慮什麼，在岩泉全部收拾完坐到他對面時，他終於開了口。

　　「我看到你藏在櫃子裡的情書。」

　　「情書……？」

　　「粉紅色的信封，可愛的字跡，從墨水的痕跡看來是你很久以前收到的，」　岩泉起身想把東西找出來，卻被及川抓住了手，「一封封排得整整齊齊，還特地用硬紙盒裝起來，想必是很重要的東西吧……」

　　及川吞了口中的唾沫，繼續說道：「我不會叫你把信丟掉，只是不要讓我再看到它們。」

　　「啊，你說那個嗎？」突然想起什麼的岩泉掙脫及川的束縛朝著櫃子走去。

　　「小岩！」及川伸手想阻止他，對方卻早已走出他雙手得以觸及的範圍。

　　「你說的是這個吧。」岩泉拿著及川下午看過千萬遍的盒子走了回來。

　　及川木然地點點頭，他沒有想過對方會在他面前把這東西拿出來，忌妒心嘶咬著他的理智，他恨不得一把火燒了這些信。

　　「我說啊，這是你以前寫的，你忘了嗎？」

 

　　「啊──！！！」巨大的聲音迫使岩泉遮住一邊的耳朵。

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「你是老人癡呆嗎？」岩泉無奈地翻了個白眼，「我剛才說，這是你以前寫給我的，說什麼沒人會寫情書給我，所以你用了粉紅色的信封、信紙，還叫班上字跡可愛的女生幫你在信封寫上我的名字……這些你難道都忘了嗎？」

　　「呃……好像有點印象。」

　　這個真的是我寫的──膽戰心驚的及川，拆開第一封信，有點陌生的字跡印入眼簾，但那確實是自己的字跡沒錯，最後的落款人確實是自己。

　　讀完第一封信，把信折好收回去的及川，頭連抬都不敢抬起來，自己怎麼會蠢到連自己做過的事情都忘得一乾二淨，不過……小岩一定是很愛自己，才會把這些交往前寫給他的信一封封的收好，放在盒子裡，帶到他現在住的地方。

　　「你很生氣嗎？」

　　「沒有，只是覺得你蠢得無藥可救。」

　　「不要這樣嘛，人家最愛你了小岩。」及川在岩泉的嘴上親了一個，然後緊緊地抱住對方。

　　「……下次別亂吃飛醋。」岩泉伸手把及川往自己胸口壓。

　　「痛痛痛痛痛，小岩會痛。」

　　「你還知道會痛啊。」

　　「小、小岩，對對不起──我、我錯了──！！！」

 

　　END.

20161115 02:59　思律

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝婚姻版讓我看到有趣的推文，於是有了這篇文的誕生  
> 覺得這樣的吃醋方式很阿吽，所以套在他們身上，這篇文寫得非常愉快，果然寫不重要的文就會特別快呢（菸
> 
> 及川意外翻到來路不明的情書緊張了一下，他不知道是誰讓小岩保存這麼多的書信wwwwwww  
> 就是你呀，及川大大（笑你  
> 有時候覺得這段感情裡相較下比較不安的會是小岩吧，畢竟及川有那麼多(?)與女生交往的紀錄  
> 最後算是微雙向吃醋吧
> 
> 感謝你閱讀至此：）


End file.
